


let the bass kick (and ramp it up high)

by hadesdancehall (jeien)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Crack Crossover, Gen, Self-Indulgent, no one knows what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/hadesdancehall
Summary: Rookie idol group Straw Hats hang out with their idol seniors from Idolish7! Ace isn't nearly drunk enough to deal with this by himself because goodness knows that Sabo isn't really doing much of anything to help.





	let the bass kick (and ramp it up high)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiantglorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/gifts).

> For Ashley!! This took way too long to get to you but I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> #memesquardforever

None of them really knew quite how this had happened, but—

“Luffy, that’s too much ketchup on the eggs!”

“Mrph?”

“Oh my _god_, you look like an omurice murderer right now. Awesome!”

“Look this way; we gotta take a picture!”

—For lack of better terms, it’s a thing that had happened!

Ace has to fight the tempting urge to rush towards the table and knock his fist into Luffy’s head just to clear the haze of secondhand embarrassment he’s feeling. He’s usually fine with these kinds of antics—after all, he and Sabo had grown up not only encouraging them, but even contributing to them—but things are different now that they’re entertainment professionals. It’s especially different since Luffy had made his debut with his group.

He turns to other sensible person outside of that hot mess unfolding in front of him and says, “I’m _so_ sorry for my little brother right now.” 

For his part, Yamato just shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. Stuff like this happens with us all the time. It’s better to let the kids just wear themselves out than stress over it like Mitsu.”

_Yeah_, Ace remembers with an internal wince. Mitsuki had just been a few seconds shy of an aneurysm. Fortunately, Sanji had fielded that time bomb and finessed Mitsuki into the kitchen in a slightly better, if not just distracted, mood.

They watch most of the Under-Twenties of Idolish7 and Straw Hats go at their strange little feeding frenzy stream with a mix of mild fascination and heavy resignation as the group moves to see who can speed through a pack of spicy noodles the fastest. Somehow, it expanded to the Under-Twenties plus Zoro (because he’s never one to back down from a challenge of any sort) plus Franky (because Franky). He wishes that another adult would calm the waters, but Brook is in a very engaging conversation with Sougo about oldies groups from decades past, Nami is fawning over Idolish7’s manager, and Robin is talking with Idolish7’s other staff member. Jinbei had long left to go drink with Mr. Takanashi on the basis that they can handle themselves, with Ace and Sabo around. 

Speaking of: Sabo is, very unhelpfully, not mitigating the chaos in the slightest, leaving poor Iori to try and at least keep everyone from choking to death in front of hundreds of online spectators.

Ace presses his lips into a thin line.

_Thanks, I guess! _

The cold press of a beer can meets the side of his face.

“I know from experience that this kind of stuff’s something you can’t handle sober,” Yamato says—and Ace doesn’t know if it’s the secondhand embarrassment or the exhaustion of watching the hot mess, but Yamato seems super wise at the moment. Even though Ace is technically the senior entertainer. Even though Ace knows that this is probably the stupidest thing he’s going to acquiesce to.

He takes the can gratefully from his junior and pops open the tab, careful not to let the fizz spill over. “Bottoms up.”

“Atta boy.”

By the time Trigger and recent idol graduate Trafalgar Law came around, the entire situation had devolved into a train wreck that can only be drunkenly described (by Ace) as: _It’s a thing_.

The other conversations have managed to clear out into other areas of the dormitory, with Sanji and Mitsuki being the only sober adults left in the general vicinity. Their expressions show a bodhisattva-like peace, having completely tuned out the mayhem located immediately to their left. 

Sabo, also sober, is still not helping.

The Straw Hats have been notorious as the rookie group with a leader that amplifies the phrase ‘goes by his rhythm of his own drum’ to ridiculous degrees. It’s all too easy to gravitate towards them and then be swept away by their unconventionally wild pace: rumor has it that even the most seasoned of personalities like Re:vale have a hard time keeping up with them.

Three beats pass before a sharp exhale pushes its way past Tenn’s lips as he storms towards the Under-Twenties group to nip the chaos in the bud.

“That’s actually pretty impressive,” Law says through all the screaming and pleas for mercy.

“That’s just how the brat is.” They both distantly acknowledge Yamato’s drunken _Ohhhh fuck ‘em up like how he fucked up that elevator door _before Gaku watches Ryuunosuke move to calm their center down. “Are they gonna be okay, though? The straw guys.”

Law merely nods. They’ll be fine. Regardless of the struggles they go through in this shark-infested limelight, they always make it through.

“Hey, hey, Tenten-guy,” Luffy calls, still rolled over on his back after getting his ass soundly handed to him, “you’re super rad! Show me how to be all scary and stuff! I’ll teach you my song if you do!”

“Oh god, not the fucking song—”

Many have wondered how on this sweet earth anyone could be an idol center with a warble of a sick and dying calf. No one can seem to find the answer. It had been the subject of several headlines for months after the Straw Hats’ debut, but it’s only now that literally everyone believes those headlines to actually be the truth and not hyperbolic clickbait.

It’s bad enough to work as an instant sobering remedy for Ace.

“For the love of—Luffy! Shut the hell up with your pineapple song or whatever it is!”

“You’re just jealous because it’s gonna be a _total hit_ if I sing it live!”

“As if!”

The brothers have their back-and-forth, steadily reviving the rest of the Under-Twenties with unprecedented vigor. Tenn, still half-stunned from whatever cacophony nearly blew out his eardrums, officially gives up.

“Well, damn,” Gaku says amusedly. “I can see why you retired from that company. Though, I just might start hanging out with them more if it gets Tenn to shut up like this.”

Law fights back a snort. “Just guard your soba noodles around them. It’ll be gone before you know it.”

Much like everything else that had taken place, no one really knows quite what had happened or how it had gotten to this point: the Under-Twenties continue to dominate the common room of the dorms with their shared feral brain cell, the more sensible ones continue to wisely steer clear, and the actual adultier adults are off to their own devices. But, for lack of better terms, it was a thing that had happened.

As for Sabo? Passed out thanks to Luffy’s song.

…At least he’s helpfully out of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb)!


End file.
